Cat Like Reflexes
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: "I'M NOT A MATCHMAKER SHIZUNE! I'M FREAKIN' CUPID IN THE MAKING!" A one-shot about how Tsunade is 'matching' Sakura up.


**SasuSaku**- "I'M NOT A MATCHMAKER SHIZUNE! I'M FREAKIN' CUPID IN THE MAKING!"

**Disclaimer**: I **do not **own the characters of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

**A/N:** This idea came to me when I was just staring at me cats taking their kitten nap! And yes I know, Sasuke's out of character.

**Enjoy~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Sakura leaned over the hokage's desk, looking her dead straight in the eye, "Am suppose to go to the Land of Waves and kill this guy, "-Sakura held up a picture of a guy that look to be in his twenties. He had short black hair and cat like eyes, which were an unreal blue color-,"and take a scroll that he 'supposedly' 'swallowed ', out of him?" Sakura made air quotes around the words that just sounded unbelievable to her.<p>

Tsunade smiled up at her apprentice, "Yup. That's pretty much it." Tsunade grabbed the picture from Sakura's hand, because she looked like she was about to crumble it up, and put it neatly in the S-rank folder. The blonde then took a cup and poured some sake into it.

Sakura's eyes twitched, "Yeah, that's _pretty much it_." Sakura crossed her arms, "Pretty much it that it doesn't seem like an S-Rank mission!" Sakura voice rose. "Why did you give it to me and not Naruto?" Sakura never question her Sensei before because she always knew what person was good to get the job done. But for Tsunade to send her on this, so called, "S-rank mission", that seemed like a D-rank or at lest a C-rank mission, was hurtful for Sakura. Did her Sensei not trust her? No, that's not true. She has sent her on more harder and dangerous solo mission before hand but this? This is just preposterous! A Jounin and his three Genin's could complete this!

Tsunade sighed and took a drink of her sake, "Are you questioning your superior, Sakura?" Tsunade slowly put her cup down, revealing a smirk on her face.

Sakura uncrossed her arms, "No, but why _did_ you_,_ exactly, choose me?" Sakura stood straight as tension filled the room.

Tsunade smiled, "Because you're better for this job then, oh I don't know," -Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her-"Naruto." She hissed out his name with all her hatred towards the said boy. "And you'll be less messy then him and you'll cause less attention then the Uchiha." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and turned to face the village.

Sakura eyes soften, _Sasuke..._It has been a year since he came back, yet his probation has yet to end. Why did he come back, he really hasn't said that just yet; not even his best friend, Naruto, knew. Sakura shifted uncomfortable as she stood there, thinking back. _It felt like only yesterday he came back._

_"Well Kakashi-Sempai, looks like you are as healthy as a cat with all its nine lives!" Sakura smiled up at him._

_"And what type of cat, that is?" Kakashi asked as he put his shirt and vest back on._

_Sakura ignored his question, "See you in three months for your next check up." Sakura pat him with her chipboard on his head and gestured to the door._

_Kakashi sighed, got off the check up table, and left without saying anything else._

_Sakura then walked out the room, putting the chipboard in the holder, and walked down the hall to her next patient._

_"Sakura!"_

_She continued to walk._

_"Sakura!"_

_She sighed, _It's all in your head.

_"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"_

_Her eyes twitched, _They're not suppose to let him in.

_"Sakura! SAKURA! SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_She finally snapped, spinning on her heel to face him, "WHAT?" She hissed out to the hyperactive_ _blonde._

_Naruto stopped mid way of running with his eyes widen in fear, his feet in a running position and his arms covering his face as if she would attack him. The other Medical-nin and patients looked towards them to watch what Sakura will do next._

_Naruto snapped out of his Trans and regain his, so called, "cool". _

_Naruto smiled at Sakura, "He's back!"_

_Sakura was confused at first then thought of a certain Uchiha, "Naurto, Tsunade-San said we were to put that 'dream' away and live with the fact that he is not coming back, and if you went out of the way to bring him here, she will not be happy." Sakura crossed her arms; the crowd dispersed._

_Naruto stood still, "Sasuke is back Sakura-Chan. He came back with _his_ own reason. Not mine or ours, but _his_." Naruto's voice was serious as he tried to reason with his team mate._

_Sakura laughed, "You're just sad because he's not coming back that you _thought_ you saw him Naruto." She then turned to leave._

_"He is back." Naruto continued._

_"Yeah, okay. Sure, whatever." Sakura waved her hand in the air; dismissing the conversation they were, still, having._

_"You don't believe me, do you?" Naruto asked._

_"Of course I don't Naruto." Sakura saw that the people in front of her were looking back to Naruto in utter shock. _What are they looking at?_ She thought to herself._

_"How 'bout you turn around and see for yourself." Naruto said with a grin on his face._

_Sakura sighed, "Fine." She turned and froze in place. _S-Sasuke?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. They must be playing games on her today. She rubbed her eyes and looked back to the two males. _I-It is.

_Sasuke stood there, waiting for Sakura to burst out in tears and say "Oh Sasuke-Kun, you're finally back" and all the stuff she 'annoyed' him with. But she did nothing beside rub her eyes. Her face became emotionless; hard to read just like his._

_Sakura nodded her head to both of the males and continued down the hall and into a room with her new patient._

_Sasuke was hurt, even if he would never admit it, that Sakura didn't explode with happiness as did Naruto when he saw him at the front gates. He disliked the lack of appreciation she showed him because, really, that hurt him the most._

"So, Sakura. Will you take the mission or not?" Tsunade was frustrated that her student spaced out on her while she was talking.

Sakura snapped back to reality, "Y-Yes. I will." She said and took the pass port she need to the Land of Waves and vanished.

Tsunade smiled, "You see? _That_ is how you get someone who doesn't want the mission to go on the mission even if the person doesn't know that _that_ is going to happen." Tsunade then confused herself but shrugged it off.

Shizune sighed, "Do _you _know that Sakura is going to become very aggravate with you for putting her up to _that_."

"Nah! She is going to love me when _that_ is all done and _they're _close again." Tsunade smiled to herself. "Oh and do you think you can bring some more sake please?" She waved the empty bottle above her head.

Shizune sighed, "Yes Ma'am." And walked out of the room. _I don't think Sakura is going to love you when _that_ is over, Tsunade-San. But then again, maybe she will…_

_._

_._

Sakura walked briskly down the streets of the village to the front gate. _If I can get this done then I wouldn't be late for our team meeting,_ Sakura then thought back to what the mission was, _Tsunade-Sempai said it'll take a day but if I were to rush then I could come back at sun down, just in time for our meeting._ Sakura smiled to herself as she plan everything in her head, not even noticing a certain blonde coming her way.

"Sakura!" The blonde waved her hand in the air like some lunatic.

Déjà vu? Sakura sighed and stopped walking for Ino to catch up to her. "What do you want Ino-pig?" She huffed out as anger was starting to leak out of her.

"Whoa! No need to bite my head off. Geez" Ino waved her hands in front of her, "Anyways, were are you going? Mission? S-rank mission? Is it a solo again? 'Cause I _really_ want to go on a mission with just the two of us!" Ino smiled at the bored and annoyed Sakura. "So much for being nice…" Ino mumbled under her breath, but Sakura caught it.

"Yeah, like that will happen." She hissed. She was really losing her patients with everyone that thought of her so lowly today.

Ino huffed, "Yeah, well, sometimes you remind me of a cat. One minute they're all nice and cuddly and the next they're fighting for can food!" Ino stomped back to the village, forgetting why, in the first place, she went to her.

"How original." Sakura then turned and left the village to complete her mission.

.

.

.

"Sick pervert thought something would happen 'in the woods'." Sakura turned the body over, with her foot, for the upper half can face her. "But he was pretty hard to take down." Sakura then bend down and form chakra in her hands to search for the scroll. "So I guess it was reasonable that this was an S-rank mission." Sakura then stopped talking to herself so that she can concentrate on looking for the scroll, but, partly, because she found it weird that she was talking to herself out loud, or was it in her head?

Minutes pass when Sakura finally found the scroll. "Ah-huh! There it is!" Sakura then took her utensils out to take the scroll out. She cut open the body, a nice clean cut, and dug her hand in to grab hold of the scroll. "Here we are!" Sakura took out the scroll and looked at it.

The scroll was a pure white with lime green letters on it. "Wouldn't hurt to read it, right?" Sakura thought to herself or did she say it out loud again, she just didn't know. Sakura then shrugged, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to read the outside of the scroll.

"Once read, the cat will wake. Once said, the cat will take." Sakura made a face, _Talk about weird_. Then words started to form from beside the first line. "Your lover's favorite animal is a cat, and you'll be just that." _Lover? What the hell?_ "First your act will change. Why don't you give yourself a pat. Second your body will change. And you'll see things more taunting." _Is this talking about how a person is turning into an animal?_ "And third, you two will be together. So go ahead and cuddle."

Sakura's face was a big question, "I don't get this! Is this a scroll to turn someone into an animal, let alone, a cat?" Sakura knew she was talking to herself and she didn't care if someone thought she was crazy! All she was thinking about is the scroll! She just could not get it!

"Nevertheless," Sakura got up from the ground, "I should head back. It's almost sun down." Sakura looked up to the sky that was now darken. She sighed and put the scroll in her back pouch and was about to take off when something caught her eye. She looked in the direction of the movement. She titled her head to the side, _A mouse? I saw that mouse _that_ far?_ Sakura kept her eyes on the mouse that was well hidden from any hawk, or fox, that wanted it for dinner. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me again._ Sakura watched the mouse stopped and look towards her. _Why do I feel like going to it and…_Sakura shock her head, causing the mouse to flee, and took off, _No time to think about that. I got to get this in and go to the meeting._

.

.

.

"Job well done?" Sakura nodded and handed Tsunade the scroll. The blonde smiled, "You may leave." And Sakura left to the team meeting.

"And you said she'll get mad!" Tsunade grinned at Shizune.

Shizune sighed, "That's because she hasn't felt or realized the changes, yet."

"Pffft. As if! I'm helping her Shizune, and she should be thankful for that!" Tsunade clapped her hands and patted herself on the back.

.

.

.

Sakura rushed in the streets that were now emptying, _We were having the meeting at Sasuke's, right?_ Sakura stopped in front of his house, or should I say complex? And heard a familiar voice.

"_All the damn you have are tomato's and milk? Where's the Ramen? Teme, how could you live without ramen?" _Sakura smiled, _I'm pretty sure we are._

Sakura then walked up to the front door and knocked. "_It's Ugly._" _Well, nice to see you to Sai. "Oh, hold on Sakura-Chan!_" Movement sounds were heard behind the door then everything went still. Then whispers where heard:

"_You open the door, Sai._" -Naruto.

"_I rather not, Dickless_."-Sai and his weird nicknames.

"_Well, don't look at me!_"-Kakashi.

"_Lets not all get up at once._" -Sasuke.

Foot steps were heard coming to the door. Locks were unlocked and the door opened. Sasuke stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. He moved to the side to let Sakura in.

Sakura smiled up at him and walked in, saying nothing else. She walked pass the living room, that was nearly full of orange bags, and into the dinning room, finding Sai, Kakashi and Naruto playing Uno. Naruto's face light up, "Ah, Sakura-Chan! Thank Kami! Sasuke has been beating us in Uno and-" Sakura interrupted him.

"Why are your bags in Sasuke's living room?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed uneasy, "Well, you see my-"

"Apartment got burned down and he didn't want to stay with Sai or Kakashi, for obvious reasons, and that left, sadly, me." Sasuke finished for Naruto as he brushed passed Sakura into the kitchen.

"I see," Sakura sighed, "And _why_, exactly, did your apartment burn down, hmm?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Uh…well…you see…" Naruto was fidgeting in his chair, wondering if he should lie to them.

"My guess: trying to cook ramen." Sasuke merely said from the kitchen as he took a tomato and a glass of milk out.

Naruto snapped his head towards him, his face reading, "thanks_ pal_".

Sakura also turned to Sasuke. _Mm. Milk. _She lick her lips, "You think you can pour me some milk Sasuke?" She titled her head to the side.

Sasuke was about to drink when she asked, "Uh, sure." He put his glass down and got her own cup and poured some in it.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled to him and turned back to Naruto, "And is that true, Naruto?" Kakashi and Sai looked to Naruto.

"Uh…Y-Yeah." Naruto scratch the back of his head, _She's going to blow!_ He thought.

Sakura was about to open her month to lecture him when Sasuke put the glass of milk in front of her face. Her face showed the longing to drink that nice, cold drink that was in front of her. She snatched it from his hand and walked, calmly, to a chair, sat down, and sipped slowly.

The four males look at one another, their eyes asking, excluding Naruto's, his whole face is, _'Did she just blow the whole subject off?'_

Naruto rubbed his eyes, _I-I have to be dreaming this! Sakura does not just drop something that she can lecture you about for an hour or longer! _Naruto narrowed his eyes at the peaceful looking Sakura, _Then again…_ "Hey! How 'bout we play a new game of Uno. All scores are gone! We'll start from zero!" Naruto gather up the cards and started to shuffle them.

Sakura smiled at him, "Sure! Am in!" Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Another glass, please?" She blinked her eyes innocently at him. He sighed, got up and took her glass and refilled it, came back, putting it in front of her again, and sat down. "Arigato, Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke blinked at her, "Just start the game already." He said to Naruto.

.

.

.

"UNO!" Sakura called out to Naruto for the sixth time.

_When did she get such good eyesight?_ Naruto wondered to himself as he picked up six more cards. He laughed uneasy, "Heh, yeah. You got me again!" Naruto shifted his eyes to the other three males, they shrugged at him as if saying, "don't ask 'cuz we don't know".

Sakura looked at her glass then to Sasuke then back to her glass then to Sasuke, _I wonder when he'll crack?_ Sakura then continued to do this.

Sasuke's eye twitched, _Why does she keep looking at me?_ Sasuke sighed and turned right when Sakura took her eyes off him to look at her glass. _She's doing this because she wants milk?_ "Give me your glass." Sasuke held out his hand, which Sakura oh so gladly put the cup in, and refilled it and broguth it back.

Sakura smiled, "So, who's winning?" She sipped her glass.

Kakashi coughed, "It's you and Sasuke in tied at winning then me and then Sai then...well lets just leave it at that." Naruto shouted at him with a "Hay!", leaning his card face up for all to see. "Shit!" He tried to hide them but they shock their heads.

"We saw them and there _all_ red. You're not playing in this round." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto brought his lower lip out, "Yeah, well, the color red never showed up anyways!"

Sakura giggled, "C'mon! I can _feel_ that I'm going to win this one!" Sakura bounced in her chair as she waited for Kakashi to put his card down: a red 5.

"AW! Now a red shows up?" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

Sakura giggled and put a red two down, "UNO!"

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded, both thinking, _How could I not tell that she had one card left?_

Sai put down a Wild card, "I choose green."

Sasuke smirked, _Just what I needed_.

Kakashi put down a seven.

Sakura smiled, "Could I get another glass of milk, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke nodded and got up.

Sakura then faced the table and put down a Wild draw four card, "I win!"

.

.

.

**To Sakura's House**

"Ahh! That was a good shower!" Sakura said as she climbed into bed. "And that milk was just delicious and the game was awesome!" Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to dream land.

.

.

Sakura woke up about two hours later feeling…different. Sakura blinked her eyes, _Could I always see this clear at night?_ Sakura then moved her hand to remove the cover but found that a paw was in her control. _What the! _Sakura jumped off her bed and went to her full length mirror. _I-I'm a Cat!_ Sakura walked closer to the mirror and put a paw on it. In the reflection of the mirror was a white fluffy cat with shining emerald green eyes. Sakura narrowed her cat-like eyes, _My fur looks a bit pink._ She then started to purr as she looked at her cat body in the mirror. _Heh, check me out!_ Sakura started to prance around in front of the mirror. _Do I look cool or what?_ Sakura's cat body jumped to face the mirror in front, as if ready to attack something, _I could just hug myself! _Then Sakura got an idea, _Didn't Sasuke say he liked cats?_

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up and sat in his bed. He looked at his clock, _3:05 AM Talk about late night snack._ Sasuke got up, putting only pants on, and walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke walked by Naruto's room, hearing that full on snore, and sighed, _How could I let him stay here? Oh, that's right, I didn't. He just came in through my front door and said "I'm staying with you and that's final!" sometimes I wish I could just…_Sasuke sighed as he opened the refrigerator door. He took out the milk carton and placed it on the counter.

Meow.

Sasuke stopped, _Maybe one of the Nin-cats doing something._ He shrugged it off and got a glass.

Meow~.

_They're probably just talking to each other,_ He thought to himself.

Meeoww~!

_Please Kami, tell me they're not regular cats in heat again, _Sasuke sighed and pour his self a glass of ice cold milk.

MEOW!

Sasuke slammed his glass down, making sure not to wake up Naruto, and stomp his way to the front door, "Damn cats!" He hissed in a low breath. Sasuke swung the door open and looked down. His eyes soften as he looked at a fluffy white, a little light pink mixed in, kitten with big, innocent emerald eyes look up to him with the cats head at a tilt.

Sasuke bend down to the ground and held out his hand to the kitten's face, the kitten nudged his hand as he talked, "Hey there little one. You lost?" His voice was caring, it was as if he was talking to a lost child. "Meow~." The kitten jumped into his lap and began to purr. Sasuke scratched the side of the kitten's neck, making the cat purr louder. "C'mon. I have some milk you can drink." Sasuke then lift the kitten up into his arms. The kitten was position in his arms as if he was carrying a baby.

Sasuke carried the kitten to the kitchen. He put the kitten on the counter and walk to the milk carton that was out and put it back inside the refrigerator and took out a cold one. He then took a bowl form the cabinets and poured milk in it. He then walked to the cat and put it in front of the kitten's face. The kitten purred and started to lick up the milk. Sasuke pat the kitten, _I wonder if it's a female or male?_ Sasuke then moved back a little and let his hand go all the way back to the kitten's tail, making her lift her butt on the air. _Female,_ Sasuke continued to pat her then stopped and got a tomato and walk to the dinner table and ate.

The cat licked the bowl clean and turned to face Sasuke, _So he does have a nice side. I knew it!_ Sakura then, quietly, jumped down from the counter and, quietly, up the table and appeared in front of Sasuke with begging eyes.

Sasuke smiled, a real smile, "You want some?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Meow!" Sasuke chuckled and pulled a piece of his tomato and gave it to her, "Here you go, sweetheart." He gently pets her head and continued to eat.

_Aw! He called me sweetheart! Who knew Sasuke had this kind of side?_ Sakura nibbled on the piece of tomato, _Maybe I can get to know him better like this. Without him finding out it's me._ Sakura finish her small piece of tomato and yawned, _I need a kitten nap!_

Sasuke watched the little kitten eat her tomato and then yawn, "You're tired?" He asked in a voice you use towards a small child. She 'meowed' to him, "Well, you can sleep with me tonight. You're too small to be outside." Sasuke smiled and carried her to his bedroom.

_I'm going to Sasuke's room! I'm going to sleep next to him?_ Sakura heart was beating fast but on the outside it looked like she was completely conformable with the situation, which is partly true, as she purred in his arms.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in and closed it. He then walked to his bed and put the kitten on the pillow next to his, he then climb over her and into the covers. "Good Night, little one." He patted her head and faced the wall.

Sakura continued to purr as she drifted to sleep, _I could get use to this. I really can._

.

.

.

Sakura yawned, _Wow, I feel asleep fast._ Sakura looked over to her left and saw a sleeping Sasuke, her eyes soften,_ I should leave before he wakes. I don't know when I'll turn back-!_ Sakura looked at her full length body, _I'm human! Am myself! In my body!_ Sakura turned to Sasuke right when he turned to face her, bring his arms around her waist and bring her close to his chest. _What the? I'm naked? I know I had my Pajamas on when I turned into a cat! _Sakura blushed, _But it's soo warm here!_ Sakura cuddle closer to him, _Maybe he won't freak about this when he wakes up?_

Sakura felt Sasuke shift, _Great. He's waking up._

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw pink. He then rubbed his eye and looked again, pink. He looked down to the owner of the pink hair. His eyes widen, "S-Sakura?" _Shit! I shutter! _Sasuke moved away from her and examined her form. Sasuke shift his eyes down her body then back up, _She's naked? How? When? Did we…? No, I went to sleep with a kitten last night…okay, _that_ sounded wrong._

Sakura shifted uncomfortable under Sasuke's gaze, _I'm not surprised that he stuttered. _Sakura then smiled, "Yup! In the flesh! Ny-" Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth; _I was going to say Nya?_

Sasuke's ear picked up her last word, "Nya?" He asked as he drew closer to Sakura, _No wonder those eyes look familiar._

Sakura shock her head, afraid that she mite say Nya again, but, nevertheless, said, "N-no."

Sasuke smirked and snacked his arms around her waist, "I don't know if you've notice but," he whispered in her ear as he played with her hair, "I have a _soft_ spot for kittens."

Sakura giggled, "Really? I haven't notice a thing."

.

.

.

**~Four days later~**

"So," Naruto slurped up his ramen, "you two are together now?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura sighed, "Well, since the _man_ wouldn't tell you _I will_." She smiled when Sasuke glared at her, "Yes, we are, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Mmhm. I always knew that would happen." and continued to eat.

The three sat in silence as they ate. It was their usually lunch break where all of team seven goes to Ichiraku's to eat and talk about their day so far, but Sai and Kakashi had an ANBU mission to go on, so that left the three friends.

"So," Naruto started again.

_Kami, if Sakura wasn't here, I would have punched this idiot out of this stand for asking so many questions, _Sasuke thought as he drank his water.

"Have you done each other yet?" Naruto continued to slurped up his ramen as if he didn't just say something out of the ordinary.

Sasuke spit out his water, "W-What?"

Sakura choked on her ramen, "Naruto!"

"What? I just asked a question! Is that so wrong?" Naurto raised his hands in the air.

"No! It's not wrong to asked question, but don't ask _this_ kind of question when eating with other people!" Sakura shouted at him, getting ready to pouch him into next week.

"But Sai _always_ ask these question and you don't get mad at him!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at her.

"Sai's a different story, Naruto." Sasuke said as he clean up his spit.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, he is. He…needs to ask them, but _you_ don't!" Sakura pointed her chopsticks at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry for saying that." Naruto looked to his ramen.

Sakura sighed, "That's fine. Just don't do it again." Sakura went back to her food.

"I'll take that as a yes then…" Naruto mumbled under his breath but Sakura caught it.

"Why you little-" She was interrupted when an ANBU member poof there and asked, to Naruto, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto stood there dumbfounded, "No shit Sherlock! Who else, in this village, has the _awesome _hair, _awesome_ tan, _awesome _eyes, _awesome_ taste in color, orange, and _awesome _personality? Who? Huh?" Naruto question the ANBU member, whose muscle tensed.

"Not you." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, causing Sakura to giggle.

"I heard that, Uchi-haha!" Naruto laughed out Sasuke's last name.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, "You'll lucky Sakura's here to hold me back or you'll be dead by now." Sasuke clenched his teeth's.

"Ha, sure." Naruto waved him off, "so, what cha want me for?" He asked the male in front of him.

"Tsunade-San wishes to see you." And he vanishes.

"I hope Baa-Chan would at lest give me a mission." Naruto waved the couple good-bye and left.

Sasuke looked to Sakura, "Maybe we should take Naruto's _advice_?" He smirked at her.

Sakura gave him a glare and pouched him with all she got.

"What was that for?" Sasuke rubbed where she pouched him.

"For 'taking' Naruto's 'advice'." Sakura called from outside the ramen stand.

.

.

.

"So~," Naruto swayed on his feet, "What ya call me for?"

Tsunade smiled, "I have an S-rank mission for you that only _you_ can complete."

Naruto beamed, "Really? What's the mission?" Naruto leaned over her desk trying to look at the S-rank folder with the mission in it.

"I need you to go to the Land of Waves and kill this guy,"-Tsunade held up a picture of a guy with short black hair and unreal blue cat-like eyes-"and take the scroll the he swallowed and bring it back to me."

Naurto thought about it then, "Alright!" He took the pass port to the Land of Waves and left.

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-San, I don't think you should be playing matchmaker with these kids."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Don't question your superior, and get me some more sake!" She waved the bottle in the air.

Shizune nodded her head and turned to leave, not missing what Tsunade had said, or more shouted, "I'M NOT A MATCHMAKER SHIZUNE! I'M FREAKIN' CUPID IN THE MAKING!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I was going to end it at the Ramen stand but I just __**had**__ to keep going! and I chose a cat because, not only 'cuz I was looking at my cats, Sasuke reminds me of a cat...I know, __weird, so I put Sakura as a kitten!__ And I _had_ to put the game in there because I was just playing it! And don't forget to check out my other fic's!_

_Anyways, __**review **__and tell me what you guys think! _

**~SkyVic**


End file.
